Nocturnal Hearts: The Dark Princess of Light
by theChaotiverseWriter
Summary: REWRITE. A mysterious girl with ties to light and Darkness is swept up in this conflict to save the realm of light and prevent the resurrection of Kingdom hearts. She faces conflicts involving the princess of hearts as well as the mysterious Keyblade. Updates every Wednesday
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I met my dad recently Riku; my real dad; great man, I take after him a lot. He was someone to remember. His past however is a more interesting story. The X-Blade, have you heard of it; it's said that it exists alongside Kingdom Hearts. It's said that a keyblade war was fought over such a blade. Thousands of Keyblade Wielders died for it, though that's not quite true. My dad, you see, fought in this war. In fact, he's the only survivor relatively speaking. He told me the details about the war, what transpired from his perspective.

Hundreds of years ago, there was tension between five keyblade masters. The details of that tension were unknown to him. He remembers two keyblade masters very clearly, one was dressed as a bear who he called Aced and the other was dressed as a unicorn named Ira. Conflict between the two of them seemed to grow as they would walk through the street and immediately fight with each other, something to do with distrust and a missing page which at the time my dad had no idea what that meant. The other masters got swept up in their conflict coming to blows with each other in the middle of the street. My father couldn't believe what he was seeing he questioned if there was even a point in staying there as he no longer felt safe.

There was a friend my father would talk to every now and then, called himself Pridis. They had different masters but found time to meet after missions. He was quite the proud Keyblade Wielder according to dad. He was even strong enough to fight on par with the other masters, well that how he felt at least. But the most interesting part of this was the fact that he informed my dad of a way to avoid conflict with the masters, a secret group that called themselves the Dandelions. Sounds kind of ridiculous to me but my father seemed eager. However, he was denied access to the group by his Master Ava. She said that he has strong darkness in his heart and couldn't let him in the group. My dad was heartbroken. Now stuck in the middle of this fight, the Keyblade Wielders all started fighting amongst themselves on their master's behalf. The conflicts got more and more violent. Eventually, all out fighting took place. He remembers a bell ringing which started the conflict and everyone just fighting. Many keyblade wielders were killed in Daybreak Town, many more were severely injured. Eventually this fight spread all out to the farthest corners of the world.

The climax of the fight occurred in this vast wasteland. Everyone was killing people right and left. The keyblades that they wielded fell down in the ground powerless. No one was spared. During the peak of the conflict my father came across his old friend Pridis. It was weird for him to be there as he was under the impression he escaped. He was wrong. Pridis was there to fight the five masters, but what was even more strange was that creature of darkness were there to back him up. The original Heartless; some of these heartless, however, held keyblades of their own making it more surprising for him. He slaughtered the masters leaving their keyblades behind. He then looked and saw my father. He smiled at him. As he approached my father, my father asked what was going on. Pridis explains that this was all an accident. He got his hands on something called to Book of Prophecies handed down to him by a man he calls the Master of Masters. This book explained that the world would fall to darkness and the light of the world would expire. He says that he was the first keyblade wielder to let darkness in his heart leading to his Charithy becoming a Nightmare. I have no idea what my father meant by Charithy and Nightmare but he says it's unimportant. What's important is that when his Charithy became a Nightmare, this sold doubt in the minds of all the Foretellers. This doubt lead to anger and frustration which lead to violence and eventually the war they are currently fighting in right now. Pridis explained that this wasn't what he wanted but it was forced on him. It's hard to believe that this whole entire war was started because of a single mistake. He explained that the Heartless behind him are the result of him sinking deep in to the darkness and corrupting others. He then tells him that light is forever lost and that darkness is the way to go. If the world will sink into darkness, than becoming darkness is the only way to survive. At that moment a bright light shined down upon them and the battle field. My father knew right away what that light was, the light of Kingdom Hearts. What's more astounding is that the hearts of all the fallen wielders all flowed up towards Kingdom Hearts gathering at a single point and thus merging with the light. That was when my father saw it descending down from Kingdom Hearts, the X-Blade.

My father scrambled towards the key along with his old friend Pridis; the Heartless Pridis controlled couldn't follow however as the light caused them great harm. My father grabbed the X-blade, held it directly in his hands. From what he described, it was empowering, full of energy. Pridis looked at the amazing blade amazed by its power. He wanted it for himself. He demanded my father to give him the blade but my father refused saying this was the only way to keep the light from fading. Drawing his keyblade, Pridis fought with my father. The power of the X-Blade proved too great for even Pridis to attend to. Realizing this, Pridis summoned more heartless this time of great sizes and strengths, all of whom had keyblades they wielded. My father fought hundreds of them valiantly but in the end the overwhelming numbers of these Heartless proved to be too much. Being backed into a corner, Pridis demanded that he give the X-blade to him. My father weighed his options and decided on one small gamble. He took his own keyblade and shattered the X-blade. Pridis was greatly heart broken by this as the moment the blade shattered, the world started breaking apart. Pridis angered by this was about to strike my father down, but he was saved by a cloaked man carrying a black Keyblade with the image of a ram and a blue eye in it. The figure turned to him and he could barely make out a smile from him. The worlds start breaking a part and Kingdom Hearts disappeared into the darkness. As the world was being swallowed up, fragments of the X-blade separated scattering all over. One fragment entered my father's keyblade transforming it. It took the shape of a black hole with a purple light in the middle with the handle guard made of black angle wings and the blade part being completely black taking the form of a thick rod with the teeth taking the shape of a heart with the words Guilt written inside. The words glowed red shining brightly. At that same moment, darkness swallowed my father and he found himself in a world devoid of light, the realm of darkness. Time stood still in that world as he found that his heart was frozen in time and his body no longer ages.

My father stayed in this world for years as the outside world was reborn. He returned to the outside world later on only to discover how different things are. All the worlds are separate now and independent of each other. Basically how the worlds are right now. It turns out that the shattered pieces of light from the X-Blade were split into twenty pieces. Seven of the fragments were made of pure light and inhabited seven princesses, one of them being my mother at the time. The other fragments were of thirteen darknesses merging with 13 different keyblades transforming them into what my dad calls the Keyblades of shadow. Of course one of the Keyblades of Shadow was his own Keyblade he dubbed Guilt for the word Guilt inscribed on it. My father said that it has unique properties that other keyblades didn't have, though he didn't tell me the specifics. Of course none of that mattered to my dad when he met my mom. Upon meeting her they instantly fell in love and of course gave birth to me, their only daughter. The one that inherited the light from my mother becoming the next princess of heart. Thinking on it now Riku, I really wish I had the chance to be with my father and mother more. Of course that's impossible now with everything happening to Sora. I just hope that Kairi doesn't get hurt by all this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kids of the Destiny Islands**

 **Chapter 1**

The sun shines bright on a small island. The island is made primarily of a series of wooden treehouses with various small caves and palm trees.

A kid with brown spiky hair lies down on the beach just looking up at the sky. A girl with red hair comes and sits right next to him staring at sea.

"Wow Sora you're really lazy" said the girl.

"Gimme a break Kairi" said the kid. "I gave Riku all the supplies for the raft."

"But you're letting him put it together all by himself."

"Hey, getting those supplies was hard work. I deserve a break."

Kairi giggles. She looks around the beach. "Did Selphie and the others go back?"

"Yeah, they left not too long ago. It's just us on the island now."

"Really,"

A white haired male comes from behind them carrying a huge log.

"Sora" said the white haired kid to Sora. "You're going to let me work on this raft by myself?"

"Oh Riku" said Sora.

"We were just taking a small break" said Kairi.

"You guys sure take a lot of break, Kairi. I'm almost done with the raft" said Riku.

"Sorry, but after gathering the materials all day, I got tired" said Sora.

"Selphie and the others already went home" said Kairi. "So I decided to keep Sora company so he wasn't alone."

"It's fine, I'm just messing with you guys" said Riku.

"So what else do you need?" asked Sora. "Since you're not with the raft"

"Just some rope to tie the rest of the remaining logs up."

"I can get that" said Kairi. "It's just on the upper deck I think."

"Okay but be careful" said Riku.

"I'll be fine." Kairi rushes to one of the tree houses. She climbs the ladder reaching the upper deck. She is suddenly startled by what appears to be a hooded figure in black. The figure had its back turned to her. It suddenly turns when Kairi gets closer though their face is still shrouded in shadow.

"Who are you?" said Kairi. The figure remained silent. "Are you from the main land as well?" The figure still remained silent. "Um…you wouldn't happen to know where some rope is would you." The figure reveals its right hand which is all green; in its hand was some rope. The figure handed the rope to Kairi. "Thanks" Kairi tries to get a look at the figure's face but was unsuccessful. "Nice meeting you" Kairi begins to walk away.

"You're looking pretty young, Princess" said the figure in a feminine voice.

"Pr…Princess?"

"Kairi" said Sora who was walking up to her. Kairi turns around to face him. "Did you find the rope?"

"Oh, yes, she gave it to me"

"She?"

"Yeah this girl in the black…." Kairi turns around and the figure is gone. "But she was just here a second ago."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Uh…no one I guess."

"Come on, Riku's waiting." Kairi and Sora make their way back to Riku.

"Riku" said Sora. "We got it"

"Good, now let's finish this raft" said Riku.

* * *

The sun starts to set; Sora and Kairi are sitting on a curved tree staring at the sunset. Riku is leaning on it.

"So many worlds outside our own" said Riku.

"Your world's out there too right Kairi?" said Sora.

"I told you Sora, I don't remember" said Kairi

"It could be" said Riku. "I wonder what it's like, what kind of world you come from"

Kairi looks up at the sky. "I will admit I'm curious myself" said Kairi.

"I bet you're something amazing in your world Kairi. Maybe you're really famous person in your original world like a celebrity or a Princess" said Sora.

Kairi chuckles. "A princess?" said Kairi. "I really….doubt….uh….." Kairi slowly stopped thinking to herself. "Princess" said Kairi softly to herself. She thinks back to that cloaked figure. "Could it be true?"

Sora taps Kairi on the shoulder. "Kairi?" said Sora. "Are you okay? You're kind of spacing out."

"Sorry Sora, just thinking that's all." Kairi turns to Riku. "So suppose we get to another world, what would you do there Riku?"

"…Don't know" said Riku. "I haven't really thought about it. I just always wanted to explore what's outside our own world. I mean think about it, we all ended up on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

"That's deep" said Sora.

"Not only that, if there are other worlds, then this one is just a small part of something bigger. Isn't just the thought of that worth exploring?"

"I don't know." Sora sits back on the tree.

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this a lot" said Kairi.

"Well, I have you to thank for that Kairi" said Riku. "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have thought about it at all."

"Hmmm" Kairi jumps out the tree. "I think I'll head home now. We got to get supplies for the raft right?"

"True" said Riku. "Well, see you tomorrow"

Kairi starts walking away towards the docks.

"Well, I better get ready to leave too" said Sora. He jumps out the tree.

"Wait Sora" said Riku. "How about one match before we go, for old time sake."

Sora smiles. "All right you're going down this time."

Meanwhile, Kairi heads to where her boat is docked. She gets in the boat. As she reaches for the oars, the figure shows up again handing her the oars. Kairi jumps back startled by the figure.

"You seem quite adventurous for a princess" said the figure.

Kairi gets closer to the figure. "Do you know me?" asked Kairi.

The figure chuckles. "No, we've never met; I only know you by your heart."

Kairi gets a confused look on her face. "My heart?"

The figure points to Kairi's chest. "You have a pure heart filled with light, not a single ounce of darkness. That a rarity."

"Light? What do you mean by light?"

"Humph, I could tell you, but I think it's best you find out for yourself." The figure turns around getting ready to leave. "Just know this, there are more worlds out there and individuals like you are rare to see in this and other worlds. You are one of the most important people to exist." Darkness then envelops the person and they disappear. Kairi looks on confused.

"What could she mean by that? How am I important?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day comes. Sora and Riku scramble on the tops of the trees looking for coconuts and other foods for the raft. Kairi sits on the raft leaning on the mast as they did there thing. She was making a star shaped charm as she waits. The cloaked figure from yesterday comes from the shadows and approaches her. Kairi looks up almost like she was expecting it. The figure looks around then looks at her.

"Interesting" said the figure. "You seem calm despite meeting me just yesterday and with no one around."

"I'm curious" said Kairi. She walks closer to the figure. "You talk about being important. How can I be important? I haven't really done anything and I've lived here on the islands for as long as I can remember."

The figure chuckles. "You're quite humble, an admirable trait and one that is unique to the princesses of heart. That's' why you're special. You were born special. No doubt about that."

"Born special?"

The figure sits down next to Kairi. Kairi sits down as well.

"Think of it this way, you have the power to change the worlds, not just the islands that you live on but other worlds as well. You power extends all around to other world however, you draw this power form the original source, something we like to call Kingdom Hearts."

Kairi looks at the figure confused. "Kingdom Hearts, what's that?"

"Kairi" yelled Sora as he approaches. The figure disappears into darkness. Kairi quickly gets up.

"Sora" said Kairi.

"I got all the supplies for the raft." Sora drops various foods on the raft such as coconuts, mushrooms, and fish.

"Wow you got a lot Sora."

Sora then notices Kairi messing with her charm. "What's that Kairi?"

"A good luck charm for the trip, I figured it wouldn't hurt to make one."

"I suppose not"

"Sora" yelled Riku as he approached. "You got the food?"

"Yeah, we're ready now" said Sora.

"Not quite, we still have to decide a captain."

"How do we do that Riku?"

"A race winner gets to be captain of the ship."

"All right then"

Sora and Riku get into position towards the end of the beach. On the other side of the beach stood a star shaped statue. In the middle of them were a bunch of trees as well as a zip line. Kairi stands at the top of a small hill getting ready to signal them to start.

"Hey Sora" whispered Riku. "Let's take this up a notch."

"Okay," whispered Sora.

"Winner gets to share the paopu fruit with Kairi."

"Huh" Sora looks at Riku shocked.

"It's a deal right, winner gets to share the paopu fruit with Kairi."

"Uh…wait a minute"

"Ready….GO" yelled Kairi. Sora and Riku took off. Riku stayed mostly on the ground while Sora jumped across the trees. Sora then gets to a zip line and takes it to the star and manages to tag it with Riku just behind him. Sora then makes his way back but trips as he goes across the trees landing in the sand face first. Riku gets ahead of him as Sora scrambles to catch up. Riku gets close to the start line when he suddenly starts slowing down. Sora comes in from behind and wins the race. Kairi approaches Sora.

"Wow Sora, looks like you get to be the captain" said Kairi.

"Congratulations" said Riku as he smiled at Sora. Sora just looked at him confused.

"Kairi, why don't you and Sora take a break, I'll finish up here."

"Okay" said Kairi. She grabs Sora's hand heading to the beach.

Riku smiles as he watches the two of them leave then starts walking back to the raft. As he approaches the raft Riku sees the cloaked figure sitting on the raft facing the water and leaning on the mast.

"Who are you!?" yelled Riku.

"You are quite the friend aren't you?" said the figure. "Throwing the race to hook up your friend with your crush, admirable." She takes a fish and starts eating it.

"Hey, don't touch that! We need it for—"

"Your trip, I know, Kairi told me all about it."

Riku looks at the figure confused. "Kairi? You know Kairi?"

The figure turns to Riku. "What Kairi didn't mention me? Figured the girl would mention a friend like me; even though we met just yesterday." The figure stands up, her cloak opened now revealing a black bodysuit with the arms cut out and high heels on. Her skin was emerald green with her nails painted black. She takes off the hood revealing her face. She was young same age as Riku with yellow eyes that had slit pupils. Her hair was black and wavy going slightly past her shoulders. She had small horns at the top of her head curved back and black lips.

"W-What are you?"

"By your definition, a witch. But don't worry, I'm not the evil kind you may be familiar with, it's kind of insulting when people get us mixed up."

"What do you want?"

The girl smiles. "To bring light to your delusion; you see, this raft you're fixated on is not going to get you to other worlds. It's physically impossible. You can go a good distance in the raft but eventually you'll reach a roadblock, the end of the world as I like to put it, then you'll be right back to square one." The girl shifts her eyes to the right. "I wanted to tell Kairi this but I couldn't crush her dreams like that. She was so looking forward to going to other worlds. Not to mention she has a knack for bring out the best in people, you know?"

Riku thinks on what the girl just said. "Yeah, your right about that."

The girl looks at Riku. "That's why I came to you. You seem more understanding, not so much a dreamer."

Riku gets an annoyed look on his face. "Then you want me to tell Kairi and Sora not to take the raft? You want me to be the one to crush their dreams?"

"No, quite the opposite. I want to show you the proper way to do it."

Riku gets surprised by her statement. "What?"

"As you probably guessed, I'm not from this world. Like Kairi I'm from outside this world but I've found a way to travel to other worlds, and I want to teach you how to do it so you can take Sora and Kairi with you. That is if you're willing to take the step. You see, to use this method you need a strong heart; one that's determined unafraid to make the first step and willing to endure everything to see their dream come true. And then you can go anywhere you wish regardless of how impossible it may seem."

Riku shifts his gaze downward. "This is a lot to take in. The possibility to leave is…unbelievable."

"Yes and you can share this with Sora and Kairi. All you need to do is say yes"

Riku pauses for a long moment. He looks towards the beach where Sora and Kairi went thinking about them. He then lets out a huge sigh.

"Okay, then, what do you need me to do?"

The girl smiled. "First we need to find the door."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Night time comes. Kairi and Sora have returned to the main island. Riku and the girl come to a small cave just embedded in the side of some rocks just next to the waterfall.

"Yeah, this is the place" said Riku. "I remember seeing what looked like a door here but didn't know what it meant, not to mention it being impossible to open."

The girl thinks to herself. "Okay then" said the girl. She enters the cave and Riku follows after. They go down the long path until they get to an opening. In this small room were drawings of various random things including one of Kairi and Sora.

"That's it" said Riku pointing to the door like object in the back of the cave. The girl approaches the door touching it softly. She frowns.

"This'll be harder than I thought" she said. "Give me a minute." She closes her eyes and bows her head. A dark aura forms around her. "Mother" said the girl in her head. "I found the keyhole however I ran into a problem."

"What is it Aimala" said a female voice in her head.

"It seems that my current abilities won't be enough to open it."

"That's unfortunate, what about the princess of heart?"

"I have indeed found her though getting her out without raising suspicions will be difficult."

"Suspicion? Aimala, you're not there to be discreet you're there to bring the princess of heart in, no matter what."

"I know but—"

"No excuses Aimala, bring her in now."

The dark Aura around Aimala disappears.

"You okay?" asked Riku

"Yeah, just give a second, I need some fresh air" Aimala exits the cave coming outside under to moonlit night. "Dammit, now I have to bring Kairi in by force, and it would have been so simple to trick them into coming.

"Maybe I can be of some help" said a voice behind Aimala. She turns and see a brown cloaked figure.

"Who are you!" said Aimala, she summons a staff to her hand. It was black with a snake head and a green orb in the mouth part of the snake.

"No need for violence. I'm merely here to help out a fellow seeker of darkness. I can open the door for you though it requires you to surrender yourself to me, temporarily of course."

"Surrender?" said Aimala.

"Yes, all you have to do is open up your heart to the darkness and accept me inside."

Aimala turns away. "Why should I trust you?"

"You wish to cause this world to fall into darkness to cover up the fact that you kidnapped the princess of heart correct? I wish for this world to fall to darkness but lack the body necessariy to allow that. However, you have the body I need and I have the power and once this is over, I leave your body. Deal?"

Aimala thinks for a second and turns to the figure. "Temporarily, Okay!"

"Okay"

Aimala closes her eyes and stands up straight. The figure enters her body and she is enveloped with dark energy. She slowly opens her eyes and cracks a smile. She returns back to the cave Riku is sitting on the ground waiting. He stands up as soon as he sees her.

"You okay?" asked Riku.

"Swell" said Aimala in a distorted voice. "Now, I think I've found a way for this to work."

"You have?"

"It requires me to unleash the darkness in your heart. When that happens, you'll be able to open the door here and we can leave this world."

"Unleash the darkness in my heart?"

"It's another word for power. Perfectly safe."

Riku turns away. "I don't know, I still don't fully trust you."

"Come on Riku, you want to leave this world with your friends don't you?"

Riku thinks for a second and turns back to Aimala. "Okay, I accept."

.Aimala gently places her hand on his chest. A dark aura emits from her hand. It envelopes Riku as he feels a sudden surge of power swelling up inside him. The keyhole suddenly appears on the door. Aimala smiles as it shows up. Then a bright light shines from Riku's right hand forming what appeared to be a giant key. This shocks Aimala so much that she backs away from Riku.

"What? No way, A keyblade?!" said Aimala. Riku sees the shocked look on her face then notices the giant key in his hand.

"What is this?" asked Riku

The keyblade forces Riku to aim at the keyhole. "No" said Aimala. She aims the staff at the keyhole and fires dark energy at the hole. The keyblade at the same time shoots a beam of light into the keyhole. Aimala struggles as the light from the keyblade seems to start to win over her darkness. Then Aimala feels a sudden surge of darkness envelopes her causing the dark energy to overshadow the keyblade's light and shatter the keyhole. The keyblade disappears and Aimala collapses on the ground. Riku walks over to Aimala.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Riku. He picks her up, putting her are around his shoulder and his hand around her waist.

"Ri…ku?" said a voice behind him. He turns and sees Kairi in what appears to be some kind of trance.

"Kairi?" said Riku. A gust of wind suddenly blows Riku and Aimala out the cave. The two of them land on the beach. Riku slowly gets up and sees Aimala face first in the sand. He slowly picks her up. The cloaked figure then leaves her body as she slowly wakes up. "Hey, you okay?" asked Riku.

"I think so" said Aimala.

Riku then spots Kairi unconscious a few feet away. "Kairi!" he said. Kairi is then swallowed up by a dark portal. "What just happened?"

"Kairi left this world" said Aimala. "That means we can as well, we can leave this place with her and travel to the world outside. This is your chance Riku. This is the moment where you can leave with Kairi right now!"

A large black hole starts to show up above them. Sora suddenly arrives to see Riku holding Aimala up as the island slowly starts to get sucked into the black hole.

"Riku" yelled Sora. "What's going on?"

Riku turns, still holding on to Aimala. He smiles. "Sora, this is our chance, to escape to the other world. All we have to do is walk into the darkness and it will take us there." He extends his left hand while the right hand holds Aimala up. "Come Sora, let's leave this place together."

"But what about Kairi?"

"Kairi's already left, we're following her. You'll see." Riku and Aimala begin to get swallowed up by the darkness that forms on the ground. Sora reaches towards them but doesn't quite reach. Darkness begins to swallow up Sora as well and then, everything goes black.

 **Kids of the Destiny Islands END**


	5. Chapter 4

**Den of Villains**

 **Chapter 4**

Riku and Aimala lost consciousness during the event. Aimala slowly wakes up and looks around to see where they are. She sees that they are on some worn out ledge in the middle of a canyon that has water all sides of the cliff. However instead of going down like normal water it seems to travel up. There is also a path of ice platforms leading to what appears to be a castle in the distance. Aimala smiles as she knows exactly where they are. Riku slowly wakes up and sees the sight as well.

"Where are we?" asked Riku.

"Home" said Aimala. "More specifically, my home, welcome to Hollow Bastion."

Riku looks around at the sight of the different world. He looks around trying to find Sora and Kairi.

"SORA! KAIRI!" yelled Riku. Aimala looks around but neither one is anywhere in sight. "They must have landed in a different world.

Riku gets a shocked and terrified look. "What?"

"Since we weren't near them, they must have landed in another world aside from this one."

"What world, where?" Riku grabs Aimala by the arms.

Aimala thinks for a minute. "If I had to guess, one of the worlds in between. That narrows it down to about 200."

"TWO HUNDRED!" Riku's grip tightens. "Why did you convince me to do something so dangerous if it meant that Sora and Kairi would be lost?! Why did I trust you?"

"Riku calm down, I can help."

"Help? Look what your help got me? Why would I accept your help?"

"Relax Riku, I'll find them even if I have to go to all 200 worlds myself and check under every rock, I'll find them, just be patient." Riku starts breathing slowly and calms himself down. He lets go of Aimala.

"Okay,"

"Now, first we'll have to talk with my mother. She'll help eliminate a couple of potential places.

"That won't be necessary" said a voice behind Aimala. She turns around and sees a somewhat elderly woman cloaked in all black with horns coming out her head, grey skin, and carried a crystal ball with a green orb at the top.

"Mother" said Aimala. The woman turns to Riku.

"Allow me to introduce myself child, I am Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" said Riku. He takes a couple steps back.

"No need to be shady of us. We may look suspicious by assure you, we have the best intentions for you."

Riku glances at Aimala who nods to Riku. Riku drops his guard. "You'll help find Sora and Kairi?" asked Riku.

"Of course, my daughter did promise to do just that right; we always fulfill our promises." Maleficent turns around. "Let's head inside the castle, Aimala, show Riku around would you?" Maleficent then disappears in a green flame.

"I don't trust your mother" said Riku.

"She takes some getting used to" said Aimala. Aimala turns around and starts walking.

"I don't trust you either" said Riku. "But I have to considering my options."

Aimala takes a side glance at Riku making sure not to face him. "Then I'll just have to earn your trust."

Riku is shocked by this response not expecting her to say that. He smirks a little and follows her as they head to the castle.

The two of them enter the castle which is huge. The main hall alone was a large place with spiral staircases on each side of the room along with a balcony area.

"Amazing" said Riku as he marvels in the structure.

"I see you've returned huh Aimala" said a voice. A young female, about 15 years old dressed in a pirate get up walks up to them. She had on a puffy shirt with a black corset, black skin tight pants and knee high high-heeled boots. She had a patch on her right eye and wore a blue bandana on her head. Her hear was brownish red going to her shoulders and had a sword strapped to her left side. Her good eye was black and she wore a long black coat stopping past her knee.

"Nice to see you, Janis" said Aimala.

Janis looks at Riku. "Who's the new guy?" she asks.

"Riku, he came with me from his previous world. I promised to help him find his friends that were lost in the Corridors between."

"And the princess?"

"No idea"

"A shame, I better get back to the captain, you know how his temper can get." Janis leaves walking thru the western doors."

"Who is that?" asked Riku.

"Janis, she hails from a place called Neverland. Oh and don't be fooled by her age, she's a lot older than she looks, I dare say she may be older than most of the others here."

"Is she a pirate?"

"Yeah, Captain Hook's quartermaster if I recall. From what I hear, she's got a real problem with some kid named Peter Pan I didn't get the full details about that."

Riku looks on and smiles. "Sora would have liked her. He's got a thing for pirates."

Aimala looks at Riku with concern then starts walking towards the east doors. "Come on" she said. Riku follows. The two of them travel down a long hallway until they get to a small door on the side. Aimala opens it. Inside was a small room, with a bookshelf full of books on the left side of the room. There was a small desk on the back wall with a lamp in the shape of a dragon's head. There was a bed on the right side of the wall that looked pretty big.

"You can go ahead and sit on the bed for now" said Aimala. Riku sits on the bed shocked with how soft it is.

"This your room?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, though I haven't really slept in that bed lately."

"This is nice."

"Thanks" Aimala goes to the book case and pulls out a book. The book is called keyblades. Aimala opens it up and starts reading.

"What are you doing?"

"Researching Keyblades, see, according to mother, there's has not been a keyblade wielder in over ten years. You are the first."

"Um…you lost me."

"That giant key you summoned, the silver key with the gold cross guard, that's a keyblade."

"I summoned that?" said Riku in confusion.

Aimala sees the confusion on Riku's face. "Considering that you don't know how you did it the first time, I doubt you can summon it again. That's why I'm looking it up."

There's suddenly a knock on the door. It opens an elderly looking man carrying a staff in the shape of a cobra walks in.

"Father" said Aimala.

The old man looks at Riku. "You must be Riku" he says. "I'm Jafar, Aimala's father."

Riku stares at Jafar then looks at Aimala. "I see."

Jafar turns to Aimala. "Aimala, your presences is needed in the meeting room."

"Okay, be right there" said Aimala. Jafar exits and closes the door.

Riku looks intensely at Aimala. "You don't really look like either of your parents" said Riku.

"That's what everyone says but it's true, they are my parents."

"But compared to them, you look more….beautiful." Aimala's finger twitches and she closes the book. She places it on the desk

"I'd better go see what Father wants before he comes back again. Will you be fine here by yourself?"

"I'll manage"

"Okay then, later" Aimala walks out the room closing the door behind her.

Riku then grabs the book from the desk. "Okay, what are you hiding?" he says.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aimala enters a large room. In the middle of the room was a large table with what appeared to be a large green gem in the middle. Surrounding the table was Maleficent herself, Jafar; next to him was a blue man with his head on fire, then a woman with octopus tentacles for legs. Next to the woman was a sack looking individual followed by a pirate dressed in red. Next to the pirate was Janis. Aimala walks up to the group.

"Thanks for joining us Aimala" said Maleficent. She slowly approaches Aimala with an angered look. "Now would you mind explaining the details of why you failed to deliver the princess like I told you?!" Maleficent's voice was more demanding and harsh now.

"Hey give the little green bird a break" said the fire man. "This is the first time she screwed up. 3 out of 4 ain't bad right."

"Stay out of this Hades" said Jafar. "Our daughter owes us an explanation."

Aimala looks at the many eyes on her and takes a deep breath. "I ran into a snag on the island that forced me to…improvise the original plan."

"Improvise?" said the sack man. "Sounds like a bunch of baloney to me."

"No seriously, After I got done talking to you, I managed to find a way to open the keyhole…but things changed when Riku summoned a keyblade.

The whole room goes silent.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" said Jafar. "A keyblade, really?"

"I mean it; he summoned a keyblade in the middle of me opening the keyhole and nearly locked the world up."

"Utterly ridiculous" said the Pirate. "There hasn't been a keyblade wielder in over 10 years why would one suddenly pop up now?"

"The fact that one popped up now is very problematic to us, Hook" said the octopus woman.

"I say we get rid of the little bugger right now" said Hades. "Before he becomes a problem later on."

"Wait" said Maleficent. She turns to Aimala again. "You're sure he can summon a keyblade?"

"Positive" said Aimala.

Maleficent turns to the others. "Then let's use this as an opportunity instead. We can just convince this keyblade wielder to work for us, then gaining the other princesses will be easy."

"That's if he wants to work for us. He seems quite skeptical of us" said Jafar.

"Then we just need to give him the proper motivation." Maleficent turns back to Aimala. "Do you think you can convince Riku to work for us?"

Aimala thinks for a minute. "He's quite weary of me. To work with us, he would have to gain something like reuniting with someone he cares about. Unfortunately, that's not going to work because the only people he cares about is Sora and…." Aimala pauses for a moment realizing Riku's connection to Kairi. "He does have a thing for the Princess. We could use that a leverage."

"But, you have no idea where she is" said Jafar. "What would be the point?"

"I promised him that I would help find her. That could be motivation enough to get him to help right?"

"A risky gamble, you have no idea if you will be able to—"

"Quiet Jafar" said Maleficent. She thinks for a second. "We have a better chance if he thinks we will help. I say we go with Aimala's plan."

As the three of them talk, Hades activates the table. The gem in the middle glows and shows an image of Sora with the keyblade that Riku summoned.

"Hey guys, I hate to burst your bubble but you should see this right here" said Hades. Everyone turns and sees the image of Sora fighting what appear to be shadowy figures in armor.

"What?" said Aimala. "How did he get Riku's keyblade?"

"Riku's keyblade?" said Jafar. "So there are two keyblade wielders huh?"

"But keyblade wielders all have different keyblades, if this boy has Riku's keyblade that would probably mean that Riku won't be able to summon it" said Maleficent.

"Meaning Aimala's plan is useless now."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. If this boy is eliminated they there's a possibility that Riku can summon the keyblade again."

"That's quite the buggy plan if you ask me" said the sack man.

"Shut up Oogie Boogie" said Hook.

"If we're to handle this situation, we should focus on how" said the octopus woman.

"And what do you suggest Ursula?" asked Maleficent.

"Let's send someone to deal with this keyblade wielder."

"I say Aimala should go. She caused this mess so she should fix it" said Jafar.

Aimala sighs. "Fine, I'll go deal with him." Aimala turns getting ready to head to the door.

"Wait" said Maleficent. "I prefer you to do something else." Aimala turns to Maleficent.

"What do you wish of me Mother?"

"Another princess of heart; she is present in a place called wonderland. I wish for you to handle her capture to make up for losing the other one."

"Maleficent, are you sure you want to—"

A green flame starts to emerge from Maleficent. "Are you questioning my orders Jafar?"

Jafar backs away. "No, I'm not."

Maleficent turns to Aimala. "Make sure you don't fail again."

Aimala bows to Maleficent. "As you wish Mother." Aimala exits the room.

"So how are we going to deal with this?" asked Ursula. "Will one of us be going to take care of them?"

"No," said Maleficent. "I do believe the Guard Armor Heartless will be of sufficient power to take care of our little problem."

"The Guard Armor?" said Janis

"But Aimala just recently made that heartless. Will it be ok to send it out so soon?" asked Oogie.

"It will be fine" said Maleficent.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echo throughout the room. A large disembodied pair of feet walks into the light. Next were a floating chest plate and two disembodied arms. The last thing to come into the light was a floating head which when put together create a giant looking heartless monster.

Maleficent smiles. "Let's see the keyblade wielder survive this."


	7. Chapter 6

**Trouble in Wonderland**

 **Chapter 6**

Aimala steps out of a dark portal. She finds herself in a weird goofy looking place. The walls have tilted square designes with a hallway that seems to get smaller and smaller the further you go. Aimala looks around her.

"There's a princess in this weird place?" she said. "Must be some ugly looking-" Suddenly, a white rabbit runs past her.

"I'm late, I'm late….I'm late I'm late I'm late" said the rabbit. He proceeds down the small hallway and enters the small door. Aimala gives a blank stare.

"And I thought the dwarfs were weird." Aimala sighs and walks down the hall. She enter the small door and finds herself in a kitchen like area with a fireplace and a bed. "How did I…" Aimala then hears the sound of someone snoring. She looks around trying to pinpoint the sound. Aimala notices a doorknob that was snoring. She tilts her head to the side in curiosity; she grabs the doorknob and it suddenly wakes up.

"It's not polite to bother someone when they're sleeping" said the knob. He yawns loudly.

"I'm looking for a princess. Have you seen one?" asked Aimala.

"Princess? If you're talking about the queen, she's just beyond the door."

"Really, well then can you open up."

"Not my door, the one over there."

"Over there?"

"To your left behind the bed." Aimala looks and sees what appear to be a hole behind the bed. She goes to the bed and tries to pull the bed but it won't budge. She pulls harder and harder but still it doesn't move.

"Stupid bed!" Aimala kicks the bed and it merges into the wall. Aimala gets a really confused look on her face. "You got to be kidding me." Aimala kneels down and examines the small hole. She stomps back to the door who fell asleep again. "Hey door wake up!" Aimala taps hard on the door.

"Ow, stop that!" said the door. "What do you want now?"

"How am I supposed to fit in there? I'm too big."

"Then drink the bottle."

"Bottle?"

"Over there on the table." Aimala looks behind her and sees two bottles on the table. "Now let me get some rest." The doorknob falls back to sleep. Aimala rolls her eyes. She walks over to the table picking up the two bottles. One has a blue label and shows a large tree getting smaller while the other has and orange label and shows a small tree getting bigger. Aimala puts the orange one back and drinks from the blue one. She immediately starts shrinking down until she's the size of a mouse. She examines everything looking at her environment. She turns to the hole and heads in. After traveling through the hole, she comes to this large garden area. She sees a couple playing cards painting roses on a bush, red.

"Everywhere I turn this world gets more and more weird" said Aimala. She walks over to the cards. Upon a closer look, they appear to be the ace of clubs, the 2 of clubs and the 3 of clubs. "Excuse me?" the cards suddenly stop and turn to Aimala. "What are you doing?"

" _Painting the roses red_ " said the Three.

" _Or else we soon be dead_ " said the Two.

" _If we screw this up, the queen will fuss_ " said the Ace

" _And she will have our head_ " said the three of them.

"…okay" said Aimala. "Sounds like she's a real pain."

"Oh yes" said The Three. " _Impulsive and cruel_."

" _I doubt she went to school_ " said the Two.

" _The king's a joke, that smells like smoke_ " said the Ace.

" _And acts just like a fool_ " said the three of them.

"Can you guys stop singing" said Aimala. "That's going to get real old really fast."

Just then horns sound. A bunch of red heart cards come through the hedges lining up in rows. The white rabbit from before comes in with a horn. He goes between the cards and goes to the right. He blows loudly.

"Presenting her Majesty, the Queen of hearts" says the rabbit. A large woman with red and black on comes walking down the middle of the cards. She has a small crown on her head with a small heart scepter in her left hand. She walks down with a huge smile on her face until she sees one of the white roses dripping paint. She immediately goes to the bush and touches the rose getting red paint on her finger.

"WHO DARES TO PAINT MY ROSES RED, THE ONES RESPONSIBLE WILL LOSE THEIR HEADS." said the queen. The queen then notices Aimala. "WAS IT YOU LITTLE GIRL, YOU DARE DEFILE MY LANDS BY PAINTING MY ROSES RED?"

Aimala gets an annoyed look on her face. "'I assume you're the queen everyone's been talking about?" said Aimala.

"Yes, I am."

Aimala takes a deep breath. "I did not paint your roses red but I have come here to-"

"YOU!" screamed the Queen. "Everything's all about me!"

Aimala's eyes slightly twitches. "Pardon me… I'm looking for a princess. Do you-"

"And what horrible posture you have; no proper etiquette. And that outfit, such a vulgar appearance."

"My mother gave me these clothes."

"Well, than your mother is a foolish one to not teach her own daughter how to be a proper lady."

"Excuse me?" said Aimala in an angrier tone. "Who do you think you are, bad mouthing my mother, you fat old hag!" The cards all gasp.

The queen's face turns red with anger "FAT, OLD, HAG!"

Suddenly a small man with a heart scepter in his hand and wearing a red robe comes from behind her.

"Apologize quickly, she'll have your head" said the man.

Aimala starts to open her mouth to say something then remembers her mission and stops. She curtsies to the queen.

"Forgive my rudeness your majesty. I didn't mean to disrespect your…." Aimala grits her teeth together. "Respectable authority."

"Ah, so you do know how to make a proper greeting" said the queen. "There may be hope for you yet."

"You'll be the first heartless I make in this world" whispered Aimala to herself. "See how you like being oppressed you fat ugly bit-"

"Your Majesty" said the rabbit. "It's time for your croquet game."

"Ah, that's right" said the queen.

"But your majesty," said the man. "You don't have an opponent to play against.

"That's right! I need an opponent." The queen looks at Aimala. "So, do you play croquet my dear?"

"No" said Aimala.

"Then, you'll be my opponent."

"Wait, I just said-"

"Be my opponent or it's off with your head." Aimala takes a deep breath. The queen snaps her fingers and a bag full of flamingos is brought out with hedgehogs creeping over the side. The cards all form the rings and the queen grabs a green flamingo and a green hedgehog. Aimala folds her arms as she watches the queen strut with the hedgehog and flamingo. She place the hedgehog on the ground and straightens out the flamingo. She then lines up her shot. The queen pulls back and swings wildly missing the hedgehog. The hedgehog sees this and quickly starts rolling. The cards all move so the hedgehog rolls under giving the queen a perfect shot.

"Wait" said Aimala. "Isn't that cheating?"

"My game, my rules" said the queen. Aimala gives an irritated look to her. Then goes to the bag grabbing a pink flamingo and a pink hedgehog. She walks over and places the hedgehog on the ground. Aimala then prepares to hit the hedgehog. She swings back but the flamingo curls up and starts laughing as Aimala misses. Everyone then starts laughing.

"Stop that" said Aimala. She prepares the shot again and the Flamingo slips out and pecks Aimala in the stomach. Everyone laughs again. Getting really irritated Aimala grabs the flamingo violently and puts her right hand in his face. "If you don't stop this, I'll roast you alive." Aimala's hand starts emitting a green fire. The Flamingo looks at the flame scared and does a loud gulp sound. Aimala straightens her shot again and this time hits the hedgehog. The hedgehog heads to the cards. The cards triy to avoid it but Aimala summons black hands to keep all the cards in place. Aimala gets a perfect shot off. The queen's face goes red again and she breakes her scepter.

"HOW DARE YOU" said the queen. "HOW DARE YOU GET A HIGH SCORE."

"Hey I'm playing by the rules."

"NO ONE GETS A HIGHER SCORE THAN ME….NO ONE."

"Okay that's it" said Aimala throwing the Flamingo away. "I'm done trying to play nice. Tell me where the princess is or you'll be the one to lose your head you fat pompous bad tempered old tyrant!"

Everyone gasps looking at the angry queen. "THAT'S IT!" yelled the queen. She stomps on the ground hard causing the cards to all fall over. "YOU DARE TRY AND DEFY THE QUEEN!? OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

The cards all line up surrounding Aimala. Aimala summons her staff and slams it into the ground. Armored Heartless start emerging from the ground attacking the cards. The queen looks on in terror. Aimala slowly walks towards the terrified queen. She aims her staff at her.

"Now tell me 'your majesty' WHERE…IS…YOUR…DAUGHTER!?"

"I…I don't have one."

"But, you're the queen. You must have a daughter. There's a princess here in this world."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Aimala glares at her. "Well then, I guess you're no longer useful to me." Aimala raises her staff when suddenly, a large quake shakes the world. "What was that?" Just then, the heartless all turned towards Aimala. They begin to attack her. Aimala swings her staff striking the heartless down. The queen begins to run away along with the rabbit and the small man. Aimala is left along to deal with the heartless threat she unleashed.


End file.
